


don't let go

by alesford



Series: Wynonna Earp Ficlets [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Canonical Character Death, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesford/pseuds/alesford
Summary: Wynonna lets go of the rope.An alternate ending to 3x02.





	don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to an anon received by [**@wayhaughtficrec**](http://wayhaughtficrec.tumblr.com) on tumblr, asking: Why is there no fic anywhere yet where Wynonna lets go of the rope in 3x02?
> 
> You gave me the rope. I've hanged all of us with it.

 

 

Wynonna lets go of the rope.

 

It slips through her fingers like the scream that catches in her throat.

 

She isn’t sure whose name she meant it to be — Dolls, Doc, or Waverly. What does come out, rasping and harsh and only a whisper against the roaring wind is —

 

Nicole.

 

_Nicole._

 

Nicole who doesn’t scream. Who doesn’t shout in panic or fear. Nicole who probably thinks that her death is Wynonna’s choice. Nicole whose last words are probably something like, _Look after her, Wynonna._ Or, _I love you._

 

Words that mean, _Thanks for giving me the family I never had._

 

Wynonna lets go of the rope. It slips through her fingers like the lives of everybody she’s failed.

 

Fish. Levi. Shorty. Eliza. Daddy. Willa.

 

Nicole falls.

 

Dolls dies.

 

Nicole dies.

 

Wynonna let go.

 

And for what?

 

_Fish. Levi. Shorty. Eliza. Daddy. Willa. Dolls. Nicole._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry.


End file.
